Flamethrower (NOTD)
Description Convicts and criminals all. They have been removed from society and have joined or have been recruited by the Marine Corps. As their punishment they carry their prison with them in the form of their armor that is sealed shut and serving as the front line soldier. They mainly use flame weapons as it's symbolic for a new beginning by purging the wretched and unclean, creating new life from the ashes. Some of the Flamethrowers see this as being their lives. Others have taken to purging the unclean to a whole new level by becoming fanatical zealots of a holy order they founded in service of God. These zealots are empowered with the might of the righteous, armored paladins leading a crusade wherever they go. Their faith allows for them to do incredible feats smiting down targets and using it as their shield. Whatever may be the case, they are on the fringes of sanity and should be deployed in the vanguard of any military force. Innate Abilities Blaze of Glory Passive *When the Flamethrower dies his armor erupts into a fireball burning the area and damaging all who enter for a time. Very liable to friendly fire, and almost assured death to affected teammates. Burning units spread flames to nearby units. Dreadnought Armor Passive *The Flamethrower is enclosed in a massive suit of extremely thick Power Armor. Lovingly known as Dreadnought Armor, it protects the Flamethrower from Ratings loss from Hits. Immolate Passive *The Flamethrower's starting weapon is a Flamethrower MK-3. =Pyro= : Tier 1 'Helium-3 Igniter' Slight modifications allow for the better utilizing of Helium in the equipped Flamethrower-Mk3 allowing for the flames to travel further and burn targets with more intensity. Passive :Level 1 - Increases Flamethrower range by 1 and increases damage by 10% :Level 2 - Increases Flamethrower range by 2 and increases damage by 20% :Level 3 - Increases Flamethrower range by 3 and increases damage by 30%, flames become blue and have the Afterburn effect : 10 damage over 3 seconds 'Burst Fire' (Q) - By setting a extra released amount of Helium on fire creates a frontal explosion in a forward arc of 6 range damaging targets in the area. Affects ground and air. +40% damage vs Light units. No cooldown. 18 energy cost. Must have a Flamethrower MK-3 equipped to use. :Level 1 - Deals 50 area damage :Level 2 - Deals 100 area damage :Level 3 - Deals 150 area damage Tier 2 'BURN!' (W) - The Flamethrower focuses his full attention on 1 target and lets loose full flaming fury on it burning it over time for maximum damage over 9 range. Single target channeled. Must have Flamethrower MK-3 equipped to use. Applies stacking damage to the target, as in damage increases from 25dps, 50dps, up to 200dps. Also debuffs armor by 1 for each second burned, up to -10 armor. Armor debuff only in effect while target being burned. No cooldown. 10 energy cost. :Level 1 - Deals 25 stacking damage a second every second. Maximum damage of 200 damage a second :Level 2 - Deals 50 stacking damage a second every second. Maximum damage of 200 damage a second 'Frenzy' Upon seeing targets be consumed by the flame of Burst Fire, BURN! and Inferno, the Flamethrower becomes enthralled increasing his movement and attack speed and attack damage for 30 seconds. Burst Fire stacks Frenzy if enemies are killed, BURN! gives a stack of Frenzy with kills. Kills by Inferno grants a 30% chance to add a stack of Frenzy. Maximum of 30 stacks. Passive :Level 1 - Increases movement and attack speed by 1% and attack damage by 2% for every kill :Level 2 - Increases movement and attack speed by 2% and attack damage by 4% for every kill Tier 3 'Inferno' (G) – Fires incendiary pallets in a forward arc that burns into the 1st 6 units it encounters at a maximum of 12 range. Units with incendiary pallets will begin burning from within and explode after 5 seconds, dealing 150 damage to all units in a 3 radius. Does not Friendly Fire. 8 second cooldown. 25 energy cost. =Order= : Tier 1 'Smite' (E) - The Flamethrower uses divine might to destroy a percentage of a targets current health and reduces their movespeed for 4 seconds in a 3 area radius. Reduced Effectiveness against bosses. 4 second cooldown. 15 energy cost. :Level 1 - Reduces affected targets health by 10% and movespeed by 18% :Level 2 - Reduces affected targets health by 20% and movespeed by 36% :Level 3 - Reduces affected targets health by 30% and movespeed by 54% 'Vengeance' Targets attacking the Flamethrower shall not go unpunished as they stand a chance of becoming stunned for 2 seconds when they attack him. Passive :Level 1 - 15% chance to stun attacking targets :Level 2 - 30% chance to stun attacking targets :Level 3 - 45% chance to stun attacking targets Stun may Friendly Fire if being attacked by allies. Tier 2 'Righteousness' The Flamethrowers faith is his shield increasing his armor by 1 with each enemy that he Smites. Passive :Level 1 - Armor lasts for 8 seconds :Level 2 - Armor lasts for 16 seconds 'Shatter' © - Using His might the Flamethrower hits a single target with holy fury at a 7 cast range dealing massive damage to it. :The Flamethrower is healed if the target is stunned. Deals double damage to bosses. 3 second cooldown. :Level 1 - Deals 150 damage to the target unit and regains 35 health when targeting a stunned target :Level 2 - Deals 300 damage to the target unit and regains 70 health when targeting a stunned target Tier 3 'Faith' (F) - The ultimate sign of his faith, the Flamethrower gives half of his own life to deal incredible damage to all unclean ones in a 7 area radius and healing allies. 15 second cooldown. Costs 20 energy. :Level 1 - Flamethrowers health is reduced by 50% and its shield gets drained completely on activation and deals 777 damage to enemy units and stuns them for 7 seconds. Cures up to 3 stacks of Open Wound and Venom on the Flamethrower. Heals nearby allies by 35 health. Category:Character Classes Category:Alpha Company Category:Apollo Security Team